Pickcrafter Omnigod
"Saving people, crafting picks... the family business..." Pickcrafter Omnigod is a beyond infinite aged god, angel, demon, god squared etc. with unipotenence, multipotence, etc. up until omnipotence etc. up until boxpotence. To unlock these powers, he must train. He has been training since 9999 BC and is projected to finish training at beyond infinity AD. Every 1/X seconds he levels up. He will unlock his true powers at level beyond infinity (level X). First Forme "This is so epic..." - Pickcrafter Omnigod using his newest forme (as Chris) to play pickcrafter In his first forme, Pickcrafter Omnigod takes the form of a 15 year old gamer named Chris. He is a fan of the best game ever, Pickcrafter. In this form he has beyond infinity picks, beyond infinity runic, and every pickaxe leveled up to beyond infinity, as well as all equipment at level 700 (beyond legendary) and all tools at level 700 (beyond legendary). He has started playing Pickcrafter Version 3 before the official release because he is best friends with the developers of pickcrafter and Notch In this forme his theme song which plays during battles is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PPCn7vsQVAU&t=103s Second Forme "これはとても壮大です (Kore wa totemo sōdaidesu)" - Pickcrafter Omnigod admiring his second forme In his second forme, Pickcrafter Omnigod gains two spectral katanas, which flash in different colours depending on the powers that they are using. In his second forme, he has only unlocked infrared powers, which is ordinary katanas. He is highly trained at Peak Human levels, Training under katana and Iaidō expert Isao Machii (町井勲) and exceeding him, able to chop a tennis ball traveling at the speed of sound. In this forme his theme song is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-N_y1bZtRw Third Forme "This is so LIT!" - Pickcrafter Omnigod showing excitement towards his new form. In his third forme, Pickcrafter Omnigod has unlocked red powers of his katana, which are fire powers. His katanas appear to be on fire with burning flames coming out of them. At this level he beyond transcends all humans, and can slice through a tennis ball traveling at the speed of light. Fourth Forme "Zap! You're it" - Pickcrafter Omnigod snarking at Galvatron just before he killed him. In his fourth forme, Pickcrafter Omnigod has unlocked yellow powers of his katana, which are lightening powers and make it so that his katana appears to be on lightning, with sparks flying out like Pikachu from Pokémon. He used this forme to help the Transformers fight Unicron. When Optimus Died, he carried the Matrix of Leadership to Rodimus, but it was stolen by Galvatron who Pickcrafter Omnigod instantly decapitated, killing him instantly, as revenge for slaying his brother, Starscream. Pickcrafter Omnigod then resurrected Galvatron using light energon but in this time Galvatron was Megatron and was Starscream's second in command as part of the Autocons (a new faction which was the good guys but liked destruction). In this forme, his theme song is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JdZ3ZuP8-eM Seventh Forme "It's ice to meet you!" - Pickcrafter Omnigod saying that it's ice to meet someone. In his seventh forme, Pickcrafter Omnigod takes the appearance of a jellyfish with an angel ring and a demon ring, who has an angelic and demonic wing respectively. He unlocks the blue powers of his katana, which are ice powers. When he swings his katanas in his seventh forme, it lets out a spray of icicles which, when in contact with the floor, no matter what material the floor is, turn into sandwiches, g-fuel, etc. He can also choose to let out a spray of glaciers, which instantly blow up with the power of 10^infinity suns. However, in this forme he has not unlocked his true potential, as to do so, he must train. In this forme, his theme song is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=caDoqZHBTsM True Forme "Heh heh..." In his true forme (beyond infinity forme), Pickcrafter Omnigod has unlocked full use of all of his powers, including katanas (normal through beyond legendary), dragons (normal through beyond legendary), planes (normal through level beyond infinity ramjet), trains (normal through beyond infinity hyperloop), towers (up to beyond infinity floors), and goes beyond all notions of probability, logic, illogic, semi-logic, syllogic, etc. and transcends all powers, including those of your Christian God, the most powerful fictional character ever created up until 2017. In this forme his theme song which plays during battles is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTQbiNvZqaY Category:Characters